Moshling Rescue!
Moshling Rescue! is a match-three style application. The puzzle game is free to play but does include in-game purchases as assets that make levels easier to pass are all to be paid with real money. The game is designed for those over 13 years old, usually marketing itself as being made for the parents of the children who play Moshi Monsters. Release Dates *December 4, 2013 - Philippines *March 12, 2014 - Canada *April 10, 2014 - Malaysia, Australia *May 11, 2014 - Facebook; for everyone *June 15, 2014 - United Kingdom (iOS App) Description Facebook When Big Bad Bill and his mischievous Woolly Blue Hoodoos trigger an eruption on the volcano, Monstro City is buried under a shower of gummies! Can you dig the town out from its sticky prison and rescue the Moshlings trapped inside? You’ll be joining Monstro City’s newest hero, Ellie, as you explore unique game modes and spectacular new worlds. You can play your way through dozens of mind-bendingly moreish Moshi match puzzles, with many more on the way! You’ll need to beat back Big Bad Bill in talent-testing Boss levels and conquer the Home levels to lead Moshlings to freedom; all while executing perfect combo-matches to create awesome, explosive chain reactions! Jump in to help your Facebook friends or compete for the top spot in your own Moshling Rescue league! To unlock permanent boosts you’ll need to venture off the main path and play special bonus levels. App Store Match your way through unique, colourful levels of puzzle action to rescue and collect a menagerie of super cute Moshlings! When Big Bad Bill and his mischievous Woolly Blue Hoodoos trigger an eruption at the volcano, everything gets covered with a shower of gummies! Can you dig the town out from its sticky prison and rescue the Moshlings trapped inside? Features *A new, unique twist on matching games. *Wide variety of addictive game modes: rescue, dig, clear, treasure, & more! *Beautifully-realized world & characters. *You can play your way through dozens of mind-bendingly moreish Moshi match puzzles, with many more on the way! *Jump in the help your Facebook friends or compete for the top spot in your own Moshi Rescue league! *Build your collection of Moshlings, and unlock permanent boosts. *Execute perfect combo-matches to create awesome, explosive chain reactions! *Join the fun now! Ramkanda Rescue 01.png Ramkanda Rescue 02.png Ramkanda Rescue 03.png Ramkanda Rescue 04.png Ramkanda Rescue 05.png Characters Fez Owl's function is to accompany the player on the side of the screen and shuffles the board when no moves can be done. Mascots *Mr. Snoodle is the main mascot and represents Moshlings. *Burnie drops fireballs destroying CLONC's Glump doors. *ShiShi and Snookums aid with switching gummy from position. *Rocky destroys rocks *Wurley shuffles the board Credits Trivia *The Woolly Blue Hoodoos live on Music Island that has its own volcano; Mount Krakka Blowa, which the Hoodoos have some sort of power over, as seen in Go Do The Hoodoo. However, the description of the game talks about THE Volcano around Monstro City. As the Super Moshis are not present, while the Volcano is the Super Moshi hideout and home to Elder Furi and Tamara Tesla's lab, it is likely to say they mixed up the two Volcanos. Gallery Moshling Rescue level background.png|Main Moshling Rescue level background boss.png|Boss Levels Moshling Rescue level background dig.png|Dig Levels Loading Screens Moshling Rescue loading screen.png|Main Moshling Rescue loading screen home.png|Home Levels Moshling Rescue loading screen dig.png|Dig levels Moshling Rescue loading screen drop.png|Drop Levels Moshling Rescue loading screen treasure.png|Treasure Levels Moshling Rescue loading screen clear.png|Clear & Boss Levels Facebook Moshling Rescue Facebook Philippines.png Moshling Rescue Facebook Canada.jpg Moshling Rescue Facebook Australia.jpg Moshling Rescue Facebook Malaysia.jpg Moshling Rescue Facebook Worldwide.jpg Moshling rescue!.jpg Moshlingrescue55.jpg Moshlingrescue4.jpg Moshlingrescue3.jpg Moshlingrescue2.jpg Buck's Bay.jpg Smash Boost.jpg Moshling Rescue Facebook Rainbow Gummy.jpg Three Extra Moves.jpg Burnie's Air Drop.jpeg Moshling Rescue Facebook top tip White Fang.jpg Moshling Rescue Facebook monday blues.jpg Moshling Rescue Facebook million rescuers.jpg Moshling Rescue Facebook happy friday.jpg Moshling Rescue Facebook following Twitter.jpg Moshling Rescue Facebook beating Boss.jpg MrArtwork3.png MrArtwork4.png Bill Facebook.png App Store Mr1.jpeg Mr2.jpeg Mr3.jpeg Mr4.jpeg Mr5.jpeg Old app logos MoshlingRescueAppLogo2.png Ellie MR Logo.png Category:Apps Category:Moshling Rescue!